dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Nelo
Nelo Aurelius is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita originating from Echoes of Strife. He is the herald of the World's will, who seek to restore the rotting world by destroying it, then rebuild it from the ashes. Possessing the 'destruction' aspect of the Great Will, Nelo commands a terrifying flame that is capable of burning anything and everything into ashes. A cold and ruthless figure contrasting the fire he commands, Nelo have respect only for arms, and nothing else. Appearance Nelo is a tall, well-built man with a head full of pale, white hair with a tint of gold. His attire consists of a long coat reminiscence to that of a vampire hunter, which is layered with a vest, a pair of long pants and darkly colored gloves. His red eyes are a telltale of possession, which shifts into slits when provoked. His alternate outfit, Graphite shifts his gloves, vests, and pants into a lighter shade while his coat changes to a darker shade. His second alt., Devil Hunter has him cosplaying as Dante, his hair color fading into silver and wearing a red coat. His eye color is also shifted to bluish-gray with his Ex Mode adopting a reddish-yellow scheme. Inputting ↘←↙↓↘→↙ while selecting his default outfit unlocks his secret alt., Midnight Blissed, which is basically a gender-flipped Nelo wearing a simplified costume of his default. His(her?) soundbites are also changed accordingly. Graphite (Alt.)= |} |-| Devil Hunter (Alt.)= |} |-| Midnight Blissed (Alt.)= |} |-| Demon Awaken= |} |-| ┐(´ー｀)┌﻿= |} |-| Щ(◣д◢)= |} Story |} 1st Cycle Nelo, upon being summoned was urged by the the World's will to destroy his current dimension. He is unable to do so, however, as his strength was severely bounded by his unfamiliarity with the current dimension's phenomenon. 2nd Cycle Nelo ends up meeting Sanna Rekan, where he is interested by the latter's 'blank slate' and destructive capability. Lamenting of their fates, he convinces Sanna to use her destructive powers to the fullest extend. 4th Cycle Nelo later encounters Ruger, whose existence reminds him of the humanity that he once possess, and the knight's black flames triggers The World's destructive urge to dispose of the latter. The two clash, resulting a close battle where each were unable to gain any upper hand. Partly not fully regained his strength and impressed by the knight's tenacity, Nelo left Ruger to his own devices. Unbeknownst by Nelo himself, deep down, it was his human subconscious who decided to spare the knight. He later re-encounters Sanna, who begin questioning their fate, in which the Nelo is convinced that no one can truly escape it. 5th Cycle Nelo re-encounters Ruger for the second time, in which the two warriors clash yet again. This time, Nelo was able to overpower Ruger, but before he was able to deal the killing blow, Argence came to Ruger's aid and they were able to fend off Nelo. 6th Cycle Having grown accustomed to the world's phenomenon, Nelo was slowly able to regain more and more access to his strength. He then seeks out Ruger, wanting to finish their match once and for all. Despite Ruger's best efforts, he is quickly overwhelmed by Nelo's drastic growth in strength. Genuinely impressed with the fight, Nelo grants Ruger a grand send-off, ending the knight with a grand volley of flames. Nelo's actions drives Argence into an anguished rage, and by extension, causes Sanna to ally with her against him. The two track down Nelo with the intent of killing him. After an arduous battle, Nelo defeats the both of them. As Nelo attempts of deal the finishing blow, Argence pushed Sanna aside and took the full brunt of Nelo's flames, killing her. As Argence fades to nothingness, Nelo look towards the fleeing Sanna, though he did not pursue her, convinced that their paths will cross again. Unknown Cycle (2) True to Nelo's prediction, the two did indeed cross path for one, final time. Nelo then proceeds to mock Sanna's newfound perspective of life, a cold statement reflecting on those he mercilessly cut down. Rather than giving in Nelo's taunt, however, Sanna simply remarked that she wishes to hear the words from Nelo, not as a tool of the Great Will, but as a free man. Sanna's response provoked a stunned reaction from Nelo, who resigned himself to a fate rejected by all, and thus see fit only to retaliate. For the first and last time, the humanity Nelo had discarded so long ago briefly resurfaces, admitting that his hate was perhaps ill-placed, but it was too late for him to stop now. Readying his sword, Nelo challenged Sanna to a battle. Realizing Sanna now wishes to fight with a clear mind, an excited Nelo greets her by unleashing the full extent of his destructive capability. Both fought a lengthy and bitter fight, transforming whatever that surrounds them into nothing by ashes. Nelo was eventually able to gain the upper hand by restraining White bird, then rushes in to impale Sanna with one of his flaming spears. Realizing what has happened, the human-side of Nelo briefly resurfaces again, his left eye briefly shifted to his original color, somewhat weary, somewhat teary. Noticing that, Sanna gave up her last opportunity to retaliate by giving Nelo a hug instead, comforting his human-side. As Sanna fades to ashes, Nelo's left-eye re-shifted back to red, his usually cold demeanor broke into a mixture of confusion and grief. As a result of the arduous battle, Nelo ended up being in worse shape than he was when first summoned; his strength was greatly diminished (less than the starting Cycle) and he was heavily wounded. |} Battle ---- ---- Nelo Heat Kaiser – Scorches the earth with the wrath of imperishable flames. ---- Nelo is a Heat Kaiser, assailing his opponent with endless string of fire augmented attacks. Pressing during specific frames of Nelo's BRV combos will have him performing a quick dash, which stuns the opponent for a short moment and resets his current action, essentially allowing Nelo to extend his combo. Nelo's 'Dextral/Sinistral' and 'Crossette/Salvo' combo can be branched from one another; for example, performing the first segmented animation of Sinistral will result in Nelo swinging his sword, then follow up with the 2nd segmented Dextral. Doing so eliminates Nelo's combo build-up to perform his finishers. Nelo's movements differs slightly from others; with precise placement and timing, Nelo can jump off his opponent, which will also reset his actions and interrupt the opponent's actions. Nelo's dodge/air dash also functions differently, as he blinks into a specific range rather than performing a roll/dash. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Story-Related Ex Mode |} Nelo's Ex Mode is Mark of Calamity, where he is engulfed with a dark red aura, distorting his appearance into that of a demon. Apart from the standard Regen, he gains the Enkindle ability, which increases his damage output, range, and overall speed. Next, he gains the Elemental Decay ability, which stacks up his Dextral/Salvo's defense cut effect as long as he is in Ex-Mode. Nelo also gains a new HP attack, Infernal Purification, triggered by pressing R + (rapid). On execution, Nelo releases a burst of explosion that staggers the opponent and rushes forward to perform an autocombo. This is basically all of his Sinistral/Dextral combos in one continuous combination (though it can be performed both ground and midair). Nelo will end the sequence of hits with Dextral's 3rd finisher before ending with a deadly sword sweep that cuts through the opponent, leaving a vortex of red lines to deal HP damage. Any hit can be cancelled prematurely by stop hitting . Nelo will also continue to attack even if he runs out of Ex-Meter during mid-combo, though the damage output will be lessened. Nelo's Ex Burst is Echoes of Strife. In his Ex Burst Nelo bursts into a large mass of flames and goes on a rampage. The player must then steer Nelo towards the opponent to rack up the damage. Each successful hit leaves a trail of blazing flame that eats away the opponent. A perfected Ex Burst results in an area completely filled with flames, which burns away into a whiteout. A failed Ex Burst result in a vortex of flames imprisoning the opponent, where Nelo then outstretches his hands in a ripping motion, tearing the opponent within the flames apart instead. If the opponent is KO'd by Nelo's perfected Ex Burst, the stage will be replaced by a plain, hollow field made of white hot ashes, with Nelo retaining his Ex Mode during the victory animation. Equipment Nelo can equip the following: Swords, Grappling, Helmets, Hats, Armor, Clothes, and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Flame'' *''World Map Theme: First Stratum (Piano)'' *''Normal Battle: Merciless King'' *''Decisive Battle: Lord of Cinder'' *''Final Boss Battle: Lux Aeterna'' Rival Battle *''Vs 8/Yuan: Godsibb'' *''Vs Sanna: Date of Rebirth'' *''Vs Ruger: Ultraviolet'' *''Vs 0: The Man'' Quotes Encounter Default specific Boss Specific DLC specific Category: Characters